Aftermath
by SuperWhoLandLocked
Summary: There is a new vampire at Forks High and it is revealed that she knows Peter and Charlotte and they have been captured. Jasper must join forces with the badass vampire to save his friends. Will he be able to? Or will he face the consequences of the aftermath?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: ****This story contains mentions of rape, strong language and M rated scenes Do not read if you have trouble dealing with this subject material.**

Hey people! Sorry it's been a while since I posted anything! Its been crazy trying to get school finished for the summer! Anyway, I apologize and hope you'll accept my peace offering-a new story! This is Jasper/Bella and is a little dark...definitely M rated. This is my first M story, so don't expect anything super detailed...and that stuff won't be happening for a couple chapters! Also, first multi-chapter story, so bear with me :) I can't promise you'll get updates every week, but I'll definitely try to update every other week. And if I don't feel free to bomb my inbox demanding to know where the new chapter is! So, here is the first chapter!

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I watched the new girl from our table. I felt Edward's anger and looked over at him, irritated "What?" I hissed.

"Stop staring at her! You're drawing attention!" he hissed in reply. I looked around the cafeteria. Sure enough, people were looking between me and the new girl curiously.

"Relax, Eddie. She's obviously one of us. Read her mind." Emmett said. Edward looked frustrated.

"I can't. She's blank to me. Jasper?" he replied. I sighed and expanded my power, flipping her emotions around. In a flash, she turned towards us.

"Not very gentlemanly, changin' a girl's emotions, is it?" she hissed with vampire speed. I blinked in shock as she walked over and sat down.

"The name's Bella, since you didn't ask before messin' 'round with my emotions." she said as her phone buzzed. She pulled it out, read the text and rolled her eyes.

"Stupid fucker. All his cryptic-ass messages. What the hell does 'you found him' mean? Found who?" she muttered. Her phone buzzed again and this time she grinned slightly.

"I'll call you what I want to, dumbass." she said as she typed her reply. She looked up at Edward's strangled gasp.

"Don't even try your prissy Victorian era bullshit on me, _Eddie_." she said as she walked away as the bell rang. I sat there in a stupor just watching her until Emmett hit me on the arm.

"Come on. We've got history with Smith." he said. I nodded and followed him out, my mind still on Bella. Rose nudged me.

"She's your mate, you dumbo." she whispered.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Peter called as I walked into my first class.

"Sorry, I have to take this. My mom's in surgery and my dad promised he call when she got out." I told the teacher, walking out.

"Why the _**HELL**_did you send me here, Petey-Wheat?" I hissed.

"Why, Bellsabell, I thought you curbed you sailor's tongue for high school." he replied, sounding annoyed. I smiled. He _hated _my nickname for him.

"I'm not staying here. Pixie-Bitch looked like she wanted to claw mah eyes out for even lookin' at your Major. Although, he ain't much of a Major anymore. Looks like some prissy prick." I said, my accent coming out stringer the angrier I got.

"Just a couple more days, please, Bella. If she decides to follow through with her plans, you need to keep Jasper there. By any means. I'm sorry, Bella. I'll be there with Char next week, okay?" he replied. I knew something was wrong. Peter _**never**_called me just Bella unless something was seriously wrong.

"Why this town, Peter?" I asked.

"Well, the Cullen's heard it was one funky town and though they'd fit right in." he said with a strained laugh. I closed my eyes. Someone had them.

"I'll call you later, okay Peter?" I said, my voice determined. I heard him suck in a breath.

"Don't Belsy, please. Just stay-" He was cut off as I shut the phone with a snap. I walked down the hall to the History class Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were in. I knocked on the door.

"Mr. Smith? Dr. and Mrs. Cullen just called and left n important message for Jasper. His brother and sister-in law need his help down in Texas. they aid he should leave right away." I said, smiling shyly at him. Jasper had stood when I said 'Texas', so when the teacher called his name, he was already walking up.

"Mr. Hale, what about your sister? Shouldn't she come too?" Mr. Smith called as we out the door. Jasper turned to Rosalie, who shook her head slightly, then at the History teacher.

"Rose had a falling out with our brother a couple years ago. They don't talk much." he said and we continued out of the school. As soon as we got to my truck, Jasper turned to me.

"Who has them? Where? And how the hell am I going to explain this to Carlisle and Esme?"

"You know exactly who has them. I think they're still in Texas, otherwise Peter would have told me. And you aren't explaining everything. And you cn;t go home. You'll call them on the way, telling them as little as possible. If _**she**_finds out they've been housing you for the past 100 plus years, they're all ash."

"How do you know they've been captured?" he asked.

"Bella and 'funky town'. Peter never and I mean never, calls me Bella unless something is wrong."

"And 'funky town'?"

"Code word. Caught it off a show Peter likes and he had the idea that if anyone of us were capture, that would be our phrase." I said. Jasper looked at me closely and I felt a tingle up my spine.

"How do you know Peter and Char? Did they change you?" he asked.

"Yes, they did. And then helped me hunt down the reason for my needing to be changed." I said. There was no way I was telling him the whole story.

"Listen, I know that Peter and Char have helped you and you don't want to talk about your change, but maybe it could help us keep them safe." he said. A bitter laugh escaped my lips.

"I don't think my father getting me pregnant has any relevance to their kidnapping." I bit out. He looked at the road.

"Did you lose the baby?" he asked quietly. I nodded, venom tears forming in my eyes.

"He beat me one night, 7 months in. Then dropped me on the street; I was a bloody mess. By the time Char and Peter found me, I was half-dead and I'd already miscarried. They buried my daughter while I was going through the change. When I woke up three days later, they feared the worst. But to their surprise and mine, I was as calm and collected as they were. Char helped me hunt down my father. You should've seen his face when I walked in that night. My eyes alone scared him. He thought I was a demon come back to haunt him. He was somewhat right. He even the gall to beg for mercy when I latched onto his neck. Needless to say, I didn't oblige. But I did give him a quick death." I said.

"He didn't deserve one. What ye-"

"1890"

He looked out the window.

"I was born in 1872." I said.

"God, I'm so old." he muttered. I laughed.

"You do have a good 47 years on me. not includin' vampire years." He groaned.

"Please stop. I don't need to feel like a pedophile." he begged. I pulled the car over and looked at him.

"And why would you feel like that? We are not engaged in a sexual relationship. And besides, you're eternally 20 and I'm eternally 18. Not much of an age gap." I said. He looked me in the eyes and that damn tingle went up my spine again.

"Now tell me you **_didn't_**feel that." he said. I shook my head and climbed out of the car. He followed after me.

"I can't do that. I've spent 141 years scared of letting anyone close to me because of what happened when I was human. **_You_**are not allowed to waltz in and steal my heart!" I said. He smirked and before I knew it, we were in the middle of the forest on the side of the road and I was backed up against a tree.

"Then tell me you don't feel the tingle when our eyes meet, the shock when we touch." he whispered, running his index finger across my cheek lovingly. I couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through my body.

"Jasper-"

"Hush. Don't think, Bella. Just let your instincts take over."

I pushed him away and started back to the truck.

"I just can't Jasper. I'm not ready for anything like that." I said. He was in front of me in a flash.

"Yes, you are! Why do you think Peter sent you to Forks?! He _knew _I was here! For fuck's sake, Bella! You're my mate and the longer you keep denying it, the faster you will crumble. I know you've felt the connection. Bella, please. Just open yourself up to me." he said

* * *

Right! SORRY to end on a cliffie...sorta cliffie. Don't kill me! I'm already working on the next chapter! That one is Jasper's POV from where we left off! I promise I'll finish Chap 2 soon!

Love ya all!

-Kaylee


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: **I own the Twilight Saga and all the characters in my story (*crosses fingers and hopes to get away with it)

**Jasper: **Kaylee…what did I say about claiming things are yours when they really aren't? Give credits to the rightful owner.

**Me: **NO! YOU CAN"T MAKE ME! Would you want to be trapped for all eternity with a controlling, stalkerish dick like Edward?

**Jasper: **(*sighs as I run off screaming) Kaylee give credits where they are due and she is only the rightful owner of her M.C.s, which may come into play… (And no, I wouldn't want to be stuck with Edward.)

**Me: **WHY? DON'T DO THIS TO ME!

Right…can you tell I've been up for 21ish hours? Anyway, its been 10 days since I posted true first chapter to Aftermath, so here's the second one! This one picks up right where the first one left, starting in Jasper's POV. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 2-Jasper POV**

"Bella, please. Just open yourself up to me." I said. She looked at me, anger blazing in her eyes.

"WHY? Why should I open myself up? I opened myself up to my mother when I was 13 after my father forced himself upon me for the first time. She lauded and called me a slut! I opened myself up to my best friend when I was 16, after 3 years of abuse! She told me I deserved it! Every-time I open myself up, it comes back and bites me in the ass! So, why? Why should I do it again?" she shouted. I looked at her.

"Because I'd never do that to you, Bella. I also know that you've held this in for too long." I replied. She laughed, cold and bitter.

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to take it out on my coven mates. My _family. _Peter was right. I shouldn't have asked for your help. You obviously don't care enough if you want to waste time in this stupid forest."

And with that, she raced back to the car in a blur. I heard the engine.

"Oh, no. You're not running from your mate, Darlin'." I murmured as I raced after her. I got to the car just as she pulled away. I flung the door open an dumped into the seat as she polled back onto the highway.

"I'm not apologizin'. Face the facts, cause I'll give 'em to you straight." I said as we started back on our journey. She just reached up, flipped on the radio and ignored me.

* * *

**Texas-Peter POV**

"The Major ain't stupid, ya know. He's gonna know who's got us and he won't come looking' for us." I drawled. The vampire in front of me laughed.

"Jasper Whitlock _thinks _he knows who's the head of this operation. Maria is just a pawn; without my brother, his mate and I, she would be nothing. How do you think she got started in the Southern Wars?" he replied.

"He still ain't com in' for us." I returned. He nodded to the tall vampire on my left, who stepped forward and ripped my arm off.

"PETER!" Char cried from the other side of the room. I turned my head towards her, fighting the whimpers of pain trying to escape.

"Sallright, babe. We've gone through worse." I panted.

"And you will go through much worse. If your _Major _doesn't agree to help us overthrow the Kings, you will all die."

* * *

**Jasper POV**

We'd just crossed into Idaho and Bella was still ignoring me. I sighed and pulled my phone from my pocket. I had a text from Alice; it had been sent a few hours prior. I opened it.

_Jas, I'm sorry. You'll be fine. Please don't call; don't make this harder than it has to be. I should've warned you about your coven. X Alice_

I growled and punched in Eddie's number.

"Hey, Jasper." he answered.

"You tell me where the fuck she is and why the fuckin' hell she didn't warn me about Peter and Char, **_right now."_ **I growled, my accent in full force. I heard Bella take a shaky breath and felt the lust momentarily cloud her senses before she shook her head and focused on the road again.

"I don't know. She disappeared shortly after you left the school."

"Put Rose on." I hissed. I heard the phone being exchanged.

"Jas?" Rose asked.

"Listen and listen carefully, Rosalie. You take Emmett and you get the hell out the States. Pull out the cash I gave you. Call Jenks, tell him 'the stars back home are flying'' He'll understand. You'll get fake I.D.'s and untraceable cards. Promise me, Rose, promise you'll stay out of the States. Go to France or Ireland. Just stay outta the States." I said.

"I promise, Jas. But what about Carlisle and Esmé? And Edward?" she asked.

"They have their own people. Mine is just better." I replied.

"Okay. Promise _me, _Jasper, that you'll stay safe. I've seen what being with Maria did to you. I don't want you to become that again." she said. I swallowed, hard.

"I promise, Rose. Why don't we all meet in England? Char's wanted to go back for a while now."

"You'll bring all three of them back? I want all four of you in that airport when Em and I meet you."

"I can't promise we'll look too good, but all four of us will be there, Rose. Now call Jenks." I said, hanging up. I looked over at Bella.

"You gonna tell me why you're still ignoring' me, Darlin'? I drawled. Her lust spiked, followed by a flash of annoyance directed mostly at herself. Then suddenly, her emotions disappeared.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked. She grinned at me.

"I'm a shield." she said.

"Anything else?"

"I'm also an absorber. You'd probably know it better as a 'sponge'."

"A shield _and _a sponge?"

"Yeah. Your sister, Rose, she doesn't even know me. Why would she care if I make it out?" she asked, clearly wanting to changes the subject. I sighed.

"Rose is special. She's got a gift that only Em and I know about. She gets little important pieces of someone, sorta like Peter's gift but not exactly. SHe sees glimpses of your past, your future. And when two mates are in the same room or building, the pieces connect. To Rose, everyone is a puzzle, different pieces all over the place. She enjoys connecting them," I said, "She was the one who connected our pieces, as cheesy as that may sound. SH scares about you because you mean something' to me." I explained. She nodded.

"She seems nice." she commented. I laughed inwardly. Everyone else thought Rose was a bitch.

* * *

**Texas-Peter POV**

I snarled at the vampire next to Char, who was holding his shoulder, her arm lying on the ground in front of her, eyes screwed up in pain.

"I swear I will kill you." I growled. He just laughed.

"I'd like to se you try, Whitlock." he sneered. A knock came at the door. A male with blond hair opened it. My eyes hardened and Char gasped as the lithe figure stepped in.

"Hello, Peter." Alice said, her red eyes finding mine.

* * *

**Right, you probably hate me! I working on the next chapter though! Actually I'm going to a retreat for the weekend, so I won't get to work on it till then..but I'm like halfway through it! I do apologize for the major cliffhanger! I will try to finish it soon! **

**Love ya all(even though you possibly hate me and want to torture me)**

**-Kaylee**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Sweeties!

Okay, so I'm sorry for leaving you with a MAJOR cliffy! Who expected Alice to show up as the bad guy? (I did! I did! *jumps up and down waving my hand)

**Bella: **You wrote it like that. Of course you knew.

**Me: **Ouch. I should make you less bitchy.

**Jasper: **NO! I like her like that!

**Me: **Um, okay. How would you like a Peter fight in the next chap?

**Peter: **YES PLEASE! Nobody keeps Peter Whitlock locked up!

**Me:** Hush Peter! You're trapped, remember?

**Peter: **Oh fine! But I expect to be liberated with Char soon! *looks at Bella and Jasper pointedly*

**Bella: **Don't worry Petey-Wheat! Jas and I are on our way!

**Peter: **Don't call me that!

**Me: **Peter Alexander Whitlock! Back to Texas with Char and !EvilAlice, NOW!

**Peter:** Do I have too?

**Me: **_Peter._

**Peter: **Alright, I'm going!

Right, so bit punch drunk! I don't own Twilight Saga (unfortunately)

* * *

**Chapter 3- Peter POV**

"Alice" I snarled.

"That's my name!" she replied.

"Why? What about Jasper? The Cullens?" Char asked. Alice turned to her.

"Because I can be ruler of the vampire world. I've got a grand plan. With the help of the Romanians, Maria, and Jasper, once he gets here, I can overthrow Aro and his brothers. I'll keep a select group of humans to breed and then change their offspring. With an army of gifted vampires, I'll rule the world!" she said.

"You're crazy! Jasper will never agree to this." Char replied.

"I think he'll be agreeable if I threaten to kill his mate, don't you?" she laughed. I stared at her.

"You would kill part of Jasper just to rule the world? You'd risk Jasper going insane with grief? He'd turn on you in a flash and you know it. You won't kill Bells. I'm callin' your bluff." I said. She sighed.

"Yeah. Guess you're right. Cavan would be more than happy to make her relive her past, though. I wouldn't kill her, but I'd make her beg me to set her alight." she replied. I snarled.

"You touch her or make her relive that, I will tear you to pieces and set _you _on fire." She waved a hand.

"Whatever floats your boat. Now do excuse me. I have some things to take care off, people to call. Taking over the world is so tiring." And with that, she took all the vampires in the room and left. I looked over at Char, who was weak from venom loss.'Oh, god, baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't want us to get mixed up in a war again. Major and Bellsy will find us. I'm positive." She looked up, her eyes dull.

"What if they don't, Peter?" she replied.

"You know Bells. When I called her, she was determined to come and get us. And Bells won't give up until we're safe again." I reassured her, "I promise."

* * *

**Bella POV- Idaho/Utah-ish**

The silence in the car was stifling. I groaned and Jasper smirked.

"Somethin wrong, Darlin'?" he asked. I growled at him. The silence was better than that drawl. _Anything _was better than that stupid sexy-as-fuck drawl.

"Stop talking." I said. He shook his head.

"Nope. Not until you let everything out. The I will shut up and listen." he replied. My eyes narrowed. At that moment, the empty gas light came on.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me. Now? I mean, seriously, RIGHT NOW?" I growled, cursing my truck as I pulled off on an exit. I spotted a gas station and pulled in. I grabbed my wallet and opened the gas tank. I slid the pump into the tank and watched as the numbers rose. After it filled, I replaced the pump and walked inside to pay. Without even reading his thoughts, I could already tell the sinful things the gas attendant was thinking. He was salivating as I walked up.

"$40.00 on Pump 7." I said, handing him my card. He nodded and ran the card.

"Thanks." I said as he handed the card back.

"Have a nice day!" he called as I walked out. I fought the urge to flip him off and settled for rolling my eyes and cursing stupid men under my breath. Jasper was growling as I got back into the car. I looked over at him in concern.

"His emotions. They make me feel so dirty." he hissed. I nodded and got back onto the highway. Once we were back on our journey, Jasper started to relax.

"Better, Cowboy?" I asked. He nodded and then smiled.

"You gave me a nickname. I like it." he said, his smile becoming a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"God, you;re just like Peter. I call his 'adorable' once-. Made up for it with Petey-Wheat" I said, "He hates that nickname." I giggled.

"And what does Peter call you?" he asked.

"Oh god! The list could go on for days. Let's see, there's Bellsabell, Bellsy, Bells, Swan and sugar bell-don't ask. I don't get him." I replied. He chuckled.

"Yeah, don't know what went wrong with him during the change. Wasn't me, Char turned out just fine." he said. I nodded.

"Char is fun to hang around. Peter annoys me to no end, but he's like the big brother I never had. God, I hope we get there in time. They're the only family I have left. I don't know what I'd do if they were just gone!" I said, beginning to panic.

"Calm down, Bella. We'll get there in time. I promise." he replied, sending flaming waves my way. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said softly, "I was scared and worried. Panicking won't help them out."

"It's not a problem, Bella. Pete and Char are my family, too. They helped me escape from Maria." he said.

"But, you helped them escape first."

"Yes, but I had no intention of following them out of the life I led. Peter risked not only his life, but that of his mate's as well to return for me. And I won't ever be able to repay him. But, rescuing him form Maria's grasp is one way to start."

* * *

So there's the third chapter. Is the ending okay? I kinda felt it was a bit odd. I promise I am working on the fourth chapter and after that, only ten more chapters to go. I'm aiming for the end result to be around 14-15 chapters. I profusely apologize to all of you guys for keeping you waiting and I want to thank 'the newest daughter' for telling me very kindly to get the show on the road. I must admit this chapter was a difficult one to write and I've rewritten it like three times. I hope you liked the final draft!

Until next time!

superwholandlocked 3


End file.
